<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blurred lines by Vincent_van_Eifert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832718">Blurred lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_van_Eifert/pseuds/Vincent_van_Eifert'>Vincent_van_Eifert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_van_Eifert/pseuds/Vincent_van_Eifert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between reality and projection vanishes. What happens when Johnny is no longer only a projection in V's mind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blurred lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V is laying in their bed, freshly showered after a rather bloody mission. Johnny popping out of thin air as always, leans against the wall and crossing his arms. He looks down at V's sleeping body. A thought crossing his mind. Would they notice if he took control just for half an hour? He was horny as hell, and V hadn't exactly done anything but slaughtering for a whole week. Eh, fuck it. What fun was it to just stand there and wait? So he reaches towards V in an attempt to seize control of the body again, except that his hand lands on V's shoulder. Feeling the warm skin under his fingers. V mumbles in their sleep and rolls on to the side, making Johnny retract his hand away. Did he just... physically touch V? He backs up slowly away from V, but trips over the lowered steps by the couch, landing hard on the table. His rough landing sends items flying off the table, clattering along the floor. V wakes up with a start, looking around for whoever was fucking up their place, only to find a shocked Johnny, sitting on the table.</p><p>"The fuck happened?" V questions Johnny. "Did we have an earthquake or something?!" V yells at him in their mind.</p><p>Johnny just stares at V with a guilty face, as if he hadn't heard them, but judging from the expression they had he figured V was asking him what had happened, he tries to explain, "I don't know what just fucking happened! I tripped, and shit went flying." V noticed immediately that something very weird was happening. Johnny couldn't touch physical items. Sometimes it looked like it, but it was only V moving stuff for Johnny when they were really close in connection. And besides, Johnny sounded... real, for a moment. His voice.. It wasn't just a sound coming from within the mind.. it had entered through the ears. </p><p>V walks up to Johnny, studying him. There was the usual static, but somewhat subdued. "Johnny.. can you hear me?" V tried again in their mind. But Johnny just kept looking at the mess he had made. "Johnny!" V tried loud this time, which startled him to look up at V. </p><p>"What? You know you don't have to speak out loud to talk to me?...hey.. what's with the look?" </p><p>"I tried.. several times. Didn't you hear me?" V says as they begin to pick up some of the stuff off the floor, tossing them up onto the couch for later.</p><p>Johnny's eyes widens. "Wait.. what?" He stares around the apartment for a camera, because this had to be a prank, only to meet his own shocked expression on the dark TV screen. "Hey... hey, V.. Am I fucking high? Or can you see that too?"</p><p>V looks up from the floor at Johnny. Following his gaze to the TV. From this angle, one couldn't really tell what Johnny was seeing, so V stands up just to see it too; Johnny's reflection. What the fuck was happening? V leans closer to Johnny's head, so they both show up in the TV screen. V slowly raises a finger and pokes Johnny on the cheek. They could feel the scruffy beard tickle their fingertip and the rough skin on Johnny's face. "Whoa, this is weird as shit.. I can actually touch you... What the fuck.." V is intrigued over the fact that they can touch a mental projection. This is like they entered a live show BD still in the making.</p><p>Johnny having been deprived of physical touch for 57 years, grabs V's hand and just slaps it against his face. Feeling the restraint from V trying to pull their hand back. "Fuck, V. This is messed up. I can feel this! You have any idea what it is to feel something after so long?" He rubs V's hand along his cheek. Relishing in the sense of physical touch. His lower region recovering from the initial shock, is awakening again. </p><p>V looks at Johnny, then over at the TV screen where the reflections still remain, then back at Johnny. They have resigned the thought of getting their hand back and just allows Johnny to rub their hand raw over the tickling beard. Until they notice Johnny's subtle twitching of his legs, and the not so discreet growing bulge. V snatches their hand back from Johnny's grip. "Are.. are you getting off on this?!" </p><p>"Shit, V.. Sorry. I can't help it. You haven't done anything to pleasure yourself in a fucking week! Fuck, I used to get off once a day, at least! And now I'm stuck in your brain! And you get off, fuck, once a century?" Johnny groans and slumps down.</p><p>"Ah.. Sorry, I hadn't really thought about that.. Y'know.. In between murdering people."  V answers sarcastically. "I'm not you. I don't get off from blowing buildings to bits with a nuke." They step up to Johnny and pats his shoulder, sitting down next to him, "But I get it.. It can't be easy having to rely on someone for everything." They sigh, "Now calm that dick of yours. We gotta figure out how much you are able to actually feel."</p><p>Johnny stands up and turns towards V, arms wide and a smile on his face. "All right. Let's explore good ol' Johnny here. Be my guest!"</p><p>"Oh for fuck sake, Johnny. I was being serious." V chuckles. But when they see Johnny's expectant face with that sliver of hope, they can't help but melt. They stand up to be face to face with Johnny. Staring into each others faces. "You really up for this?" V asks Johnny, who just nods fervently with a smile on his face.<br/>
V puts their hands on Johnny's shoulders first, feeling the fabric of the tank top. One shoulder having a metallic feel from the silver arm. Letting the hands slowly slide down along the chest, down to his hips, round to the back where they connect with each other. It takes a few seconds for Johnny to register it, but V was giving him a hug. It felt so.. warm. He hesitantly wraps his arms around V, feeling them getting pressed ever so gently into his chest. He was able to hug. And is he could hug, what else could he do?</p><p>"Johnny.. I just had an idea." V sighs as they push out from the hug. </p><p>Johnny scratches his neck in slight embarrassment. V walks into the stash room to retrieve something. As they come back, they hand something to Johnny. It is a custom made, Malorian Arms 3516. Johnny recognizes it immediately. It was after all, his own gun. "Here, hold it. Feel it in your hands again. I am pretty sure they have missed it." V smiles as Johnny hesitantly wraps his fingers around the handle, lifting the gun up. The feeling was unreal. Like he had been transported back 50 years. Emotions flooding into him making his knees buckle under him and he slumps down on the floor. Tears prickling at his eyes, blurring his vision. </p><p>V crouches down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"</p><p>Johnny sniffles and looks at the gun. "It's like I'm back in 2020. It's so weird.." </p><p>V looks at Johnny with a mischievous smile, "Y'know, there is one more thing that might absolutely make your day." And they reach towards the side table by the window. Grabbing a set of keys. "You up for a ride around town?" The keys dangling in front of Johnny clinking as V swings them back and forth. The familiar Porsche keychain hanging neatly among the keys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>